A common type of container has a threaded neck finish and is adapted to receive a threaded closure. In some applications there may be a need to precisely position the closure on the container neck finish when the closure is in fully assembled condition. For example, the closure may have an external feature that is intended to be maintained in some predetermined relationship with a cooperating external feature on the container. In some applications there also is a need for a removal-resistant closure on the container to provide a tamper-resistant package assembly, as well as a package assembly that would provide evidence of tampering.
In general, and by way of summary description and not by way of limitation, the present disclosure provides a package in the form of a container and closure assembly that incorporates a system for providing secure threaded attachment of the closure to the container in a predetermined orientation, and that inhibits removal of the closure as well as providing evidence of tampering efforts to effect closure removal. The container has a neck finish that defines an opening to the container interior and has at least one external thread segment. The neck finish also has an external annular ledge spaced below the thread segment. At least one, but preferably a pair of diametrically opposed external locking notches or recesses are provided in the ledge outer periphery.
The closure includes an inner annular wall provided with at least one internal thread segment for threaded engagement with an external thread segment on the neck finish. The closure also has an outer annular skirt wall that serves as a barrier to tampering access to an intermediate annular locking lug wall of the closure disposed concentrically between the inner wall and the outer skirt wall. At least one locking lug, but preferably a pair of diametrically opposed locking lugs protrude radially inwardly from the inner periphery of the intermediate annular wall. The locking lugs are disposed for snap receipt into the external ledge locking notches as the closure is fully threaded onto the container neck finish to thereby provide a predetermined orientation of the fully closed closure on the container and prevent unthreading of the closure from the neck finish.